Pour quelques poils de trop
by Asrial
Summary: Loki et Thor se battent régulièrement pour le principe, a tel point qu'ils ne savent finalement plus communiquer que comme ça. Peut-être leur faut-il simplement revenir à ce qu'ils partageaient pendant leurs premières années pour se souvenir comment être l'un avec l'autre.


Pour quelques poils de trop

La lance de Loki manqua la gorge de son frère de quelques trop courts centimètres.

Thor se jeta en arrière à la dernière seconde avant de reculer de trois pas, le temps de repousser ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, avant de reprendre son attaque sur son cadet.  
Comme à chaque fois que les deux frères se battaient, les autres Avengers se gardaient bien de s'en mêler.

Une fois ils avaient essayés.

La colère de Thor avait été absolument remarquable.

On ne se mêlait PAS des histoires de famille. Premier Point.  
Second Point, il n'était pas honorable pour des guerriers de se battre à un contre plusieurs.

Et dernière chose, si Loki devait être vaincu, il le serait pas un Noble, question de statut oblige.

Comme Loki ne se montrait QUE pour se battre contre son frère à l'exclusion de toute autre chose, les Avengers laissaient faire.

Ho, ils obéissaient bien à Fury d'accompagner Thor, mais le Directeur pouvait bramer autant qu'il voulait dans trente huit langues différentes, ils se contentaient en général de se poser sur un banc ou quelque chose d'approchant et de se partager les paquets de chips et/ou pop-corn qu'ils avaient amenés pendant que les deux dieux se mettaient sur le museau.  
En général, les deux frères se séparaient lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait saigner une douzaine de fois chacun.

Loki disparaissait simplement avec un grondement de rage et Thor le suppliait de revenir.

Super saine leur relation…

Tony leur avait proposé de leur booker le meilleur psy du pays pourtant !

Loki frappa son frère à la tempe avant de reposer le bout de sa lance sur le sol, visiblement exaspéré.

"- Mais tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas drôle si tu es ailleurs !" Se plaignit le sorcier, presque boudeur.

Thor repoussa pour la centième fois sa crinière de chien fou. Il ne s'était pas coupé les cheveux depuis presque un an avant son couronnement raté. A présent, la masse blonde lui arrivait presque au milieu du dos. Aussi longs que ceux de son frère mais lui ne les lissaient pas en arrière avec du gel. (Loki avait faillait élever un temple à Jean-Louis David et consort en découvrant les gels, shampoings et autre condiments capillaires pour remplacer l'huile qu'il utilisait depuis des millénaires. Ne pas être obligé de se laver les cheveux, et subséquemment de les sécher et de les lisser tous les jours était une bénédiction. Il n'y avait guère que Frigga a se souvenir qu'il frisait naturellement comme un petit mouton)

Thor noua ses cheveux comme il put.

"- Désolé mon frère."

Il reprit Mjolnir pour attaquer Loki mais bien vite, la masse blonde lui revint dans les yeux, l'empêchant une fois de plus de voir son cadet.

"- Bon, ca suffit !" S'emporta Loki en lâchant son sceptre. "Assis !" Ordonna le jotun en montrant le sol devant lui.

Trop habitué depuis des siècles à obéir aux ordres de son cadet, Thor s'assit immédiatement en tailleur.

Loki s'agenouilla derrière lui.

Il tira un peigne du néant, tira gentiment les cheveux de Thor en arrière puis commença à les peigner lentement.

Thor râlait un peu lorsqu'un nœud tirait mais Loki lui donnait un petit coup de peigne sur le haut du crane.

"- Du calme, idiot. Si tu bouges ca va tirer plus fort.

"- Mais ca fait mal !"

"- Et bien tu devrais les couper ! Ou au moins les brosser. Depuis combien de temps ce crin n'a-t-il pas vu les dents d'un peigne ?"

Boudeur comme un petit, Thor se tortilla un peu.

"- Mais tu n'étais pas là pour t'en occuper."

Loki soupira lourdement.

"- Il va falloir que tu grandisses un peu, Thor. Ou que tu te maries. Je ne vais pas être tout le temps là pour m'occuper de toi."

Encore plus boudeur, le blond fit le gros dos.

"- C'est pas pareil quand c'est pas toi."

Le jotun s'assit sur ses talons. Il tira son frère contre son torse.

"- Thor…"

"- Il n'y a que toi qui sais bien t'occuper de moi." Plaida encore le blond.

"- Tu es un gamin mon frère."

"- Pour toi, toujours mon frère." Sourit largement Thor, le cœur tout chaud que Loki l'ai appelé son frère.

Loki le repoussa pour reprendre son cardage. Lorsqu'un nœud était trop résistant pour partir d'un coup de peigne, il prenait le temps de le démêler avec les doigts, puis reprenait l'objet pour le passer et le repasser dans la mèche jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'accroche plus.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour venir à bout de la meule de foin qui servait de cheveux à son frère.

Une fois la crinière démêlée correctement et si brossée que les cheveux crissaient sous ses doigts et se collaient à son visage, Loki se déplaça, toujours à genoux, pour se mettre sur le coté de son frère. Il préleva quelques mèches sur les tempes qu'il natta rapidement puis attacha avec un petit fil rouge tiré de nulle part.

Il recommença plusieurs fois, puis de l'autre coté, avant de repasser derrière son frère.

Là, il prit la longue crinière épaisse à pleine main, la sépara en six puis la natta avec précision.  
Quand il eut finit, la coiffure de son frère était affreusement exotique et barbare tout en étant foncièrement nette.

"- Je n'ai pas coincé de petits cheveux ?"

Thor secoua un peu la tête.

"- Non, c'est parfait, comme toujours mon Loki."

Le jotun rosit doucement.

Cette séance de coiffure avait été étrange et… Apaisante.

Le sourire immense de Thor l'agaça soudain autant qu'il lui réchauffa le cœur.

"- Bon… on peut peut-être reprendre où on en était alors ?"

Thor hésita.

"- C'est obligé ?"

Loki ne semblait pas avoir plus envie que lui de reprendre finalement.

"- Probablement pas…"

"- Loki…."

"- Je devrais y aller Thor."

Le blond l'attrapa par le poignet juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

"- Loki… Tu reviendras m'aider avec ca ?" Il désigna ses cheveux.

"- Tu es grand Thor."

"- Même quand je serais un vieux papy grabataire j'aurais encore besoin de toi mon frère."

"- Je te taperais à coup de déambulateur."

"- Et moi avec mes béquilles."

"- Et on fera des courses de chaises roulantes dans les couloirs du palais aussi ?"

"- Et on se fera gronder par nos servantes pour filer sans le leur dire. Au point que nos arrières petits enfants devront la garde pour nous retrouver"

Les deux frères pouffèrent comme des gosses.

La même douceur dans les yeux, ils finirent par se lâcher.

"- Il faut que je parte." Insista Loki.

"- Tu reviendras ?"

Le jotun hésita.

"- Je t'attendrais toujours, Loki." Appuya le blond.

"- …Tu devrais te laver les cheveux Thor. Je viendrais te les natter encore." Promit le jeune prince avant de déposer un petit baiser sur la joue de son ainé.

Thor lui sourit puis Loki disparu.

Lentement, le prince d'Asgard se releva pour croiser les regards de ses amis.

Personne ne dit rien, mais leur sourire était aussi encourageant que les hurlements de Fury dans leurs oreillettes étaient agressifs.

"- On rentre à la maison, PointBreak. T'as une douche à prendre. Jarvis, pense a voir où on pourrait rajouter une chambre pour Rodolphe. On finira bien par en venir là je suis sur. Surtout si Rapunzel continue à se laisser pousser le poil."

"- Tony !" Protesta Steve.

Tony ne peut que lâcher ce grand sourire très satisfait qu'il avait toujours quand il faisait une énorme bêtise.

Thor se mit à jouer avec l'une de ses tresses. Loki avait été jusqu'à rajouter des petites perles de glaces dedans.


End file.
